treasure island 3
by dark star dragon
Summary: the final part of the triology best one yet wrote it about 1-2 years ago


**Treasure Island 3**

**Jackpot jungle**

**Prologue: 3 years have past since the founders of Treasure Island and the Island of Riches retired. Now a new group of treasure hunter's are here but what challenges await them, what treasure will they find, and where will there hunt take them???**

**Chapter 1**

**The new legend**

**This story takes place in the middle of the Doubloon dynasty a new group of sailors arrived at a local hotel where they heard about the 3****rd**** and last legendary Treasure Island. Jackpot jungle, jackpot jungle is a forest like Island that makes up the final part of the Treasure Island triangle. **

**Chapter 2 **

**The search is on**

**After planning there route and the coordinates they figured out that jackpot jungle was the northern part of the Treasure Island triangle. So after looking at the map of the other 2 islands locations they narrowed it's location to a area 17 miles apart from the other 2 island, since the other islands were also 17 miles apart from each other. 2 weeks later they were ready with 200 crew members 500 ships and 1 year's worth of food and water for each ship. Then on June 17 1456 then at 10:56 am the captain finally gave the order to raise the anchor and set sail.  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Hydrin guardian of the sea temple**

**3 days after they left port they met up with hydrin dragon the guardian of the sea. he told them there are 4 dragon temple guardians each one a different type they are terrrin guardian of the earth, hydrin guardian of the sea, skyrin guardian of the sky, and the heatrin guardian of the flame. Each one of us has a medallion each with some the power of the element that they posses to get break the barrier to protects jackpot jungle they must pass the tests the guardians give them if they successfully complete the test they will be awarded with the medallion that the guardian possess**

**Chapter 4**

**The first test **

**There first test was to show off there aiming skills by shooting down all 15 targets using only 25 arrows they accepted the guardian's challenge they passed using only 20 arrows. Hydrin then bestowed them with the water medallion.**

**Chapter 5**

**Skyrin guardian of the sky temple **

**3 weeks after receiving the water medallion Skyrin appeared she then teleported the 5 main captains from each of the grope of ships to the sky temple where there next test will be located.**

**Chapter 6**

**Skyrin's test**

**The test of the sky dragon was the test of teamwork, all 5 captains will have to work together in order to save the sky temple from collapsing the main support columns the connect the temple to the main rotors the keep the temple airborne are weakening due to long term stress. The task was to reinforce the columns with iron beams all 5 captains will be needed to lift them and put them in to place. There are 12 columns, so they will need to work fast in order to complete this task. **

**It took 3 hours but they managed to repair the columns after close inspection by Skyrin they received the sky medallion Skyrin then told them the true power of the medallions they house the power to control the element that they are based on the water gives them the power to control the way the current moves but there is are certain places that the medallions power will be negated that place is known as the leaching lake and it will sap the power of the medallions until they have crossed the lake. They also cannot be used it tests or challenges that the other guardians will assign to them.**

**Chapter 7**

**Heatrin guardian of the flame temple**

**4 weeks after completing Skyrin's test they came across a volcanic island and a defense barrier right behind it. Curious of why there was an energy barrier they sailed to the volcano where they met Heatrin guardian of the flame.**

**Chapter 8**

**Heatrin's test**

**Heatrin I unlike the previous 2 dragons he had 2 tests test 1 was the test of courage and test 2 was the test of trust. **

**Test 1 the test of courage in this test they had to face there worst fears and over come them.**

**The first captain had to face an angry sea serpent, what he had to do was to remain calm while it thrashes his ship about while he had to try and find a way to calm in the first captain passed. The second captain had to face getting lost at sea in stormy conditions. The second captain passed his test as well but it took him 2 tries the third captain had to last at least 30 minutes with his crew committing mutiny upon him. He passed by lasting 34 minutes before he was thrown overboard. Captain 4 had to fight against a group or rouge pirates single handed while protecting his ship and crew he passed by defeating the 15 pirates without losing a single crew member. Captain 5's test was to evacuate his flagship after being damaged he passed but not before have a mass panic attack at the start.**

**Test 2**

**The next test was the test of trust in this test all the captains had to rely on each other to navigate thru the fire maze while the floor and ceiling clasped behind them. Each one got thru the maze before the whole area was reduced to rubble. That earned them the flame medallion.**

**Chapter 9 **

**Crossing the Leaching lake  
**

**3 days after earning the flame medallion the crew came across leaching they remembered the medallions are useless here and they had to figure how to cross on there own. It took them 3 days but they finally made it across.**

**  
Chapter 10**

**Lost **

**After crossing the leaching lake the crew came across the island was home to Terrin the earth guardian, but the island was covered in trees and thick bushes. After 2 hours of searching the crew found them selves lost they traveled by night so they could use the stars to find there way to the earth temple 2 days later they found the earth temple but it was sealed by a barrier and the only way to deactivate it was to destroy it's generator. They knew that the earth guardian would not make there trip to Jackpot Jungle an easy one. **

**Chapter 11**

**Breaching the defenses **

**The search for the barrier generator was not going as planned they had found out that there were decoy generators thru out the island. The only way to find out which one is the real generator was to keep knocking the decoys down until the barrier is completely down. After another hour of destroying decoys they tried using the power of the medallions to help them find the right one the power of the medallion help them find the right generator 30 minutes later they found the right generator and the barrier was finally down.**

**Chapter 12**

**Terrin the earth guardian **

**Terrin's test was the test of strength. The whole crew had to work together to lift an 800 pound boulder and move it to where it was not blocking the path to the beach where there ships were docked. It took 4 hours but the crew was finally able to move the boulder out of the way. Once they made it to the ships they saw that they were beached and they had to drag the ships back to the ocean. After pulling there ships back into the ocean they completed the test and received the earth medallion.**

**Chapter 13**

**The last hurdle **

**As they approached jackpot jungle a large energy barrier appeared. They knew they have reached there final destination all they had to do was break thru the barrier. Just then the medallions began to glow and the medallions fired an energy beam each color corresponding to there element. Once all four beams hit the energy barrier the barrier vanished and they continued to venture forward to there final destination **

**Chapter 14 **

**Jackpot jungle dead ahead **

**After making it thru the barrier they got a first glimpse of jackpot jungle the trees and plants were made of solid gold the fruits that they produced were ****made of ****the most beautiful and priceless gems that you could imagine. There was even a pond of liquid gold with diamond Lilly pads. **

**Chapter 15  
homecoming**

**After collecting enough treasure to last them a lifetime they returned home to the doubloon dynasty where they shared there findings with the locals, but still kept enough to live comfortably. So with that done they could complete the rest of the map to the Treasure Island triangle **

**The end**


End file.
